Playing Games
by Trinityvampire83
Summary: A broken car in front of Tony Starks house leads to an interesting encounter.


"Shit!" I shouted. "Shit, shit, shit!"

I pounded the steering wheel as my car puttered to a halt, white smoke streaming out from under the hood. I threw it in park, ripping the door open. I killed the ignition and walked around to the front of my blue Audi. Opening the hood, I realized I didn't know what I was looking for. I started touching parts hoping something worked. Touching a silver part, I burnt my hand. Ripping my hand away, I buried the injured part in my breast. I slammed the good of the car back down. Defeated, I opened the car door, looking for my cell phone. Upon finding it, I discovered it to be dead.

"Shit." I shouted to the empty street. "What a rotten day for luck."

I had stopped in front of a concrete driveway. All else against me, I walked up to the door, ringing the bell. I tapped my foot, waiting for an answer. I turned away, figuring no one was home when the door opened. A smiling face and red sunglasses greeted me. He had well groomed hair and goatee. He was only a few inches shorter than I, but held himself tall in confidence. His arms crossed over his Black Sabbath tee, the faint blue of an electronic underneath his arms.

"Can I help you?" He asked, a tone of amusement in his voice.

"I broke down just outside your driveway. I need some help." I admitted in a small voice.

"Absolutely." He walked back down with me. Opening the hood, he looked like he knew what he was doing more than I did. He gingerly tapped the silver part I had burned my hand on. Lifting his tee over his head, he used it to grasp the silver piece. I glanced over his tanned skin and muscled torso. He slid his sunglasses off, putting the arm between his teeth. I tried not to focus on his lips holding the sunglasses. They were so sensual and held them so delicately. I felt myself blush.

"Think you blew your thermostat." He pondered.

"Shit." I repeated. The blush fading.

"I can fix it, come up to the house and I'll order the part." He offered. He offered me his arm. I took it and walked back to the house.

It was a large impressive home with an open layout and a view of the ocean. I was drawn to the view, standing before the glass wall. The waves crashing on the rocks below. I was brought a glass of lemonade.

"It's mesmerizing isn't it?" He offered.

"Yes." I murmured.

"Did you try figuring out what was wrong with your car before you came to my door?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes." I started. "But how did you know?"

"You have engine grease up your arms."

"Shit!" I said again, trying to rub it off me, only making a bigger mess.

"It's ok, if you want you can get washed up while I go get your part."

"If it isn't a bother." I blushed.

"It's not." He said as he led me to the shower.

"My purse, I need my purse."

"I'll get it and leave it on the table before I go."

"Thank you so much, Mister?"

"Stark. But you can call me Tony."

"Thank you, Tony." I blushed again.

He left me to get cleaned up, washing my hands in the sink. Noting the dark marks all over my creamy skin it quickly became a better idea to shower. I hope my host didn't mind. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, considering he was leaving to get my new thermostat.

I locked the door just in case he changed his mind about where to leave my purse. I let the shower run as I peeled off my emerald dress. Folded it neatly and set it on the sink. I let my black lace panties slip to the floor, followed by the matching bra. I stepped into the hot shower letting the water relax me and wash away my frustrations. I ran my hands through my thick hair, pulling the water into my scalp. I rubbed a handful of soap into a loofa, running it over my oil stained arms and hands. The oil melted off and left my skin creamy and soft again. I ran the soft sponge over my stomach and breasts, reveling in the soft scent of the soap. I quickly ran it over the rest of my skin. I would have loved to stay longer but my host would be back soon.

I turned off the water and grabbed a towel. It felt nice against me, plush and luxurious. I wiped the steam from the mirror, my green eyes staring back at me, bright against my pale skin. I checked over my high cheekbones and creamy skin for signs of dirt. My thick raven hair tangled framing my face. I wrapped the towel around my body while I tried to rake through my hair with my fingers.

"This isn't going to work. I need my brush." I mumbled to myself. My hair brush was in my purse, and my host said he'd put it on the table.

I unlocked the door and peeked out. It felt safe enough to venture out. I padded across the tile floor looking for my purse. It took a few minutes to locate the dining room and my purse. I fished through it and found the brush. I pulled the hair brush through my thick hair, pulling the tangles out. I started my way back to bathroom only to be distracted by the view of the ocean again. The closeness of the wild ocean hypnotizing me. I stood in front of the glass again watching the water as I brushed my hair. I glimpsed the sea birds diving into the ocean, the fish jumping for their lives to escape. The majesty of life and death.

I never heard him come up behind me. Taking the brush from me and continuing on my hair.

"Like I said, its mesmerizing." My host whispered running the brush through my long hair. His voice low and lustful. I turned facing him, my breath catching in my throat. His fingers holding a strand of my hair. I tried not to meet his gaze. I didn't know if he was upset that I'd taken his offer of getting washed up to the extreme. I grasped the towel, holding it from slipping from my breasts.

"I can't remember the last brunette I'd been with." He murmured, a lock of my raven hair wrapped around his fingers. "I usually prefer blondes."

"I need to get dressed." I went to move, but was enraptured by my host. I watched his fingers caressing my hair, his lips pursed in an internal struggle. I tried to follow his chocolate colored eyes, finding they were out of focus, reliving some forgotten memory. He gently caressed my cheek with the back of a finger. His tongue darted out, moistening his lips. I focused on his lips, suddenly wanting to taste them. I felt the pull in my groin, wanting him.

Against my better judgement I closed the distance, crushing my lips to his. At first he panicked, his lips fighting mine. He soon melted into my touch, tangling his fingers into my hair. Our kisses quickly became heated and frantic. Our tongues meeting in a dance for dominance. I let my towel go, wrapping my hands into his hair, pulling him closer. The towel that was trapped between us fell to the floor, exposing my breasts to his soft tee. I shivered as he dragged his nails down my bare back and over the curve of my ass. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him feeling his hardened length against my already wet sex.

I kissed along his jawline and throat, tasting the sweat on his skin as he carried me to a bed. I pulled his shirt over his head as he laid me down. He stood over me looking over every inch of my naked flesh. He slowly licked his lips, his eyes focused on mine as he undid the fastenings on his jeans. They slipped to the floor and he stepped out of them, crawling over me. He kissed his way over my stomach and breasts, lingering a little to suckle on my pink nipples. I moaned softly, the feeling going right to my clitoris. I pushed my hips up against him.

He kissed up my neck to my lips again, grinding his hips into mine. I looped my legs around his hips drawing him closer, rubbing myself against him. He pushed back, slowly sliding his thick cock into me. I moaned loudly, throwing my head back. He kissed and nibbled along my neck. My hands roamed down his back, grabbing his ass and digging my nails into his skin. He gasped and thrust harder into me.

"Yes, just like that!" I moaned into his ear before nipping at the lobe. He thrust harder and faster into me. He kissed me frantically while making love to me. I wanted more of him, I wanted it to never end. I raked my nails over his back. He tilted my hips up, angling himself deeper into me. I tangled my hands in his thick brown hair.

"Fuck, you feel so good." He moaned. "So good."

I hooked my leg around his knee, knocking him off balance. I giggled as I climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. I rolled my hips against his cock, teasing him and myself. I grinned wide as he gasped, shocked at my actions. Obviously, he was used to being in control. I rolled my hips again, sliding his hardened length into me. I moaned as he hit all the right spots inside me. I built a rhythm of rocking him in and out of me. He met my rhythm by raising his hips in time with me, driving himself deeper. I moaned with every thrust.

He grasped my breasts, massaging them, rolling my nipples. I moaned louder and rocked faster. I felt myself tighten in response. He moaned as I did, thrusting faster into me. I wrapped arms around his neck, unable to keep myself upright as my orgasm ripped through me.

"Fuck!" He shouted. I collapsed onto him as he made the final few thrusts of his orgasm.

We lay still, trying to catch our breath. We kissed softly and I rolled off him.

"That was fun." I sighed happily.

"Are you done playing games?" Tony asked.

"Maybe." I smiled widely.

"Loki." Tony breathed, kissing me softly again.

"Yes, love?"

"This is why I love you. You know how to surprise me. Now change back so I can return the favor." Tony smiled and leaned in, kissing me. His goatee tickling my skin. Our lips meeting over and over again, my feminine form giving way to my masculine aspect. Tony ran his fingers over my face and down my muscled chest.

"I love you" I breathed against his lips.

"I love you too." He returned with a kiss before pushing be onto my back and straddling my hips. He smiled widely. "Round two?"


End file.
